powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Monty
Monty is a school nerd who is the forced right-hand man of popular student Victor Vincent. Character History When Sarah had a first day of school, Monty introduces her but suddenly Victor tells him to stop pestering her. While Victor was having trouble handling Sarah's hoverboard, she and Monty chases him all the way to the green garbage bin. Monty and Victor were later bringing a newly painted car out from the paint booth in the school auto shop before they met Mick Kanic, Calvin Maxwell, and Hayley Foster. The Students were watching a video of Monty and Victor. Victor overreacts that the Ranger video gets a more million views than his previous video. When Brody starts his first day of school, Monty witness Brody cheating by using his Data Com to find answers very easily, while Victor was so furious and angry that Brody was cheating by using his Data Com to find some answers that he explains to Mrs. Finch that Brody was cheating. After Brody lost his Data Com, Monty and Victor pick it up and find the monster. Monty records and Victor attempts to attack the monster Spinferno but they were no match for him. After Monty and Victor gets blown away by Spinferno's twister tornado attack, Spinferno picks up Brody's Data Com. After seeing that Monty's video of Victor was edited into a remix version, Monty overeacts while Victor is happy that his video has finally got more views than the Rangers. When Preston does the magic show to the students, Victor says that it was "Presto Lame-O" instead of "Presto Change-O" to Monty. Monty, Victor and the Students give a boo to Preston and ruin the magic show in the process. When Preston chooses Monty to be a volunteer, his legs went in different directions away from his upper body. While Preston pauses his magic show, Monty begs him and Brody to come back as they go off to find Slogre. Preston made Monty's body into the square-body and he really likes it, leaving Victor to follow him around through the whole school. Monty is seen in the high school to be eating beans and Victor joining him when Tangleweb sees them and traps them in a spiderweb tangled into the one big sphere-like body. It turns out Monty farts in the web after he eats the beans and continues to fart in the entire school causing other students to cover their noses. Monty and Victor flees away from the students and Monty continue to fart again and they began to start floating in the air. While Mick give the Rangers the Mega Morph Cycle Power Stars, Victor and Monty is still stuck in the sky with Monty til they got poked by the flag pole of the school causing to pop the web balloon sending them flying. Both Victor and Monty are decorating party for the dance in Summer Cove. While other students began to clean up the mess that Victor made, Victor wants Monty to make him become the Dancing King. While Victor was waiting for Monty bring his special shoes, he came here as fast as he could. While Victor dances his moves is which applaud the students until his shoes gone haywire Monty follows him and the shoes were explode off-screen. When Sarah was training for archery, Victor and Monty test their skills, use the arrow and get the apple like Sarah had earlier but instead, they got the honeycomb and end up being chased by the angry bees. Later, Victor and Monty tests the giant arrow but Victor gets out of the arrow and let Monty fly to the target. Victor and Monty are dressed western like a big horse and get the autograph from Levi Weston as the attempt. Monty with Victor dressed up like a bigger fan and tries to request Levi for the winner, but instead the he made Mary Masters a winner. When Mary turns on the fan from Victor's costume and causing him to hover and fly off. Monty tries to turn it off, but end up freaking out when Victor is still in the air. Meanwhile, Victor and Monty are outside the arena, attempting to find a way into the show without paying. They hide inside of trash cans, until two guys come by and drop garbage on top of them. While Levi is singing at the concert, Monty and Victor has bust out of the speakers on stage in attempt to perform with him. Security guards interfere, and the duo gets hit with a drum and guitar, prompting the entire arena to laugh at them. At Summer Cove school, the mayor who announces that Victor is a city hero for breaking his bones while saving people from the earthquakes. He presents a cup to Victor, who is wrapped in bandages, until Kody rips off the loose bandages, revealing Victor faked his injuries. Revealing his underwear except for his clothes, Victor runs away without the prize and Monty follows him while the Rangers laugh on. Victor and Monty infiltrates and work for Preston's wealthy father Marcus Tien to cut down the Ribbon Tree but they were foiled by Preston Magic with the hose before they can use it. Personality Monty is your stereotypical nerd, as seen by him constantly being forced by Victor to do whatever he wants. He does have a tendency to blurt out things he shouldn't. Monty acts like a right-hand man to Victor, but is actually the brains of the duo. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Monty is portrayed by Caleb Bendit. Notes *Monty and Victor are similar to Bulk and Skull and Cassidy and Devin from the original series in Dino Thunder. Like them he and Victor are used for comic relief. They also share similarities to Gaston and Lefou from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Appearances References